Soaked
by KB-RC23
Summary: "Even on the worst days there's a possibility for joy." Kate comes home after an extremely tough case, which has her drowning in emotions. Rick is her dry land. Rated T. *Updated 6/24/2013* One-shot.


**Hello!**

**Here's a little one-shot I came up with. And as you can see, it is not Rated M. But it is Rated T due to some _VERY_ graphic and difficult to grasp content. So if this isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest you turn back now. This fic is pretty different from anything I've ever written, just because of the content. (Description of a murder scene, not for the faint-hearted.) It was extremely difficult for me to write because of said content. I even had to take a break from writing it several times because I got so emotional. Reviews are love.**

**(Takes place mid-Season 5. After the events of the two-parter.)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Soaked]**

Shutting the door as softly and as quietly as she could, Kate leaned back against it with a sigh. Today had been one hell of a day, and that was putting it lightly. And now, here she was sneaking in at midnight, and all she wanted was to go to sleep and be surrounded by Rick as he held her in his strong arms. Yet before she could even do that, she desperately needed a bath.

Tip-toeing over to the bedroom, she peaked her head inside to find the writer completely sprawled out across the large king-sized bed; his arms and legs spread out like a starfish. A single sliver of moonlight trickled in through the curtains, casting a blue haze to fall across his face. Kate slipped inside the bedroom, walked over to the bed and smiled down at the man in front of her.

He looked so handsome in that moment, all the lines gone, giving him a more innocent appearance.

Reaching over, she ran a hand through his mussed hair, a few strands cascading over his forehead as he slept, oblivious to her presence. Kate smiled softly, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the sight warming her heart. To be able to come home to him after the day's events certainly made them more bearable.

Kate found herself standing over him longer than she had originally intended. Right. She was going to take a bath. With a final sweep of her fingers through his hair, she went about getting ready for her bath. Shedding herself of her work attire as she strutted to the en suite bathroom, the pile of clothes making a trail behind her, she closed the door shut behind her.

She drew the bath, watching as the white porcelain tub filled with warm water. As soon as it was full, she turned the valve off and slipped in, the water covering her body like a soft blanket. Leaning her head back, she took in a deep breath. She hadn't realized how much she needed this until now. The warm liquid pulled her in, making her forget everything else other than the delight the bath was bringing. Eyes closed, she let it consume her.

"When did you get home?"

The voice shocked her. Her eyes flew open as she grasped onto the edge of the tub with one hand and covered herself up with the other, her heart racing. Kate then saw who it was and relaxed. Sinking back into the blissfulness that was her bubble bath, she shut her eyes once more.

"About ten minutes ago. Didn't want to go to sleep just yet, and the tub was calling my name, I couldn't refuse." She paused before asking, "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Your bread crumb trail of clothes," he pointed behind him with a thumb. "Plus, I heard the water running, so I put two and two together."

Kate let out a small laugh, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing gets by you."

Rick leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, the muscles in his biceps bulging underneath his gray t-shirt at the action. He merely watched her. Watched as she decompressed and relaxed, enjoying the peace and serenity the porcelain tub offered. He knew she must have had a rough day. If she hadn't, then she wouldn't be in there right now. No, right now she would've been in the comfort and security his arms provided her as she slept.

Something had happened. What, he had no idea. But he was intending to find out. Maybe if he knew what had her so tense, he could help alleviate her stress.

Taking the few strides needed, he sat down on the ground directly next to the tub, leaned back against the wall opposite of her. He looked her over as best he could, the bubbles making it difficult, and searched for any bodily harm she may have encountered. Not seeing anything, he was able to relax. At least a little bit, anyways.

"Tough case?" He pondered, breaking the over looming silence between them.

He saw her become tense, her face contorted into what looked like pain and sadness. Kate took a deep, shaky breath before she opened her eyes and gazed over at him. She bypassed his question and asked him one of her own. "Want to join me?"

Her voice was trembling, the amount of pain and sadness she was holding inside soon rose to the surface.

Without saying a word, Rick stood up and began to rid himself of his clothes. First he removed his shirt, then his plaid pajama bottoms, and finally his silk boxers. Sliding in behind her, his arms immediately found purchase around her waist as he brought her back to his chest. Kate snuggled back into his arms, her hands lying on top of his as they rested on her stomach, which was concealed by the water and bubbles.

Rick peppered open-mouthed kisses all along her shoulders and neck; patiently waiting for her to begin telling him what had happened. He knew- learned rather- how to be patient and how to wait until she was ready. He didn't want to push her or force her into doing or saying anything she wasn't comfortable with.

So, that's what he was doing now. He was waiting.

A minute passed. Then two. And finally, after three minutes of silence between the couple, Kate spoke. "When I had first arrived at the Precinct, everything was fine. We didn't have an on-going case at the time, so I did paperwork. It wasn't until about ten o'clock when we received a call about a new case."

Listening intently, he watched and felt as she began to tense up. He started to rub her sides, his fingers dancing over her soft skin as he tried to calm her down. Feeling her slowly loosen up, he sighed in relief and, once again, waited for her to continue.

"I arrived a couple of minutes before Ryan and Esposito did. Lanie was already there, and I could tell by the look on her face alone that it wasn't going to be an easy one." Kate let out a deep breath and shut her eyes. "The crime scene was in an alley, very similar to the one my mom was murdered in. As I crossed under the yellow tape my heart stopped at the sight before me...It was a little boy, couldn't have been older than five years old."

Rick gasped at her words.

A boy? A child? He had been someone's son, brother, friend. And now he was gone.

Rick immediately thought of Alexis and of Paris all over again. It had been a few months since that nightmare had occurred, but he knew she was safe, he knew she was all right. Yet, this boy's parents wouldn't have that sense of security that their child was okay. He had been taken from them- from this world- at such a young age. He had his whole life ahead of him, and now, he didn't.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead on Kate's shoulder and let out a ragged breath. A slender hand slid upon his cheek, resting in his hair, and gave him some form of comfort. Tears began to fall freely from both Rick and Kate's eyes, the anguish and pain affecting them greatly.

Rick then spoke for the first time in a while, his voice breaking. "What- what happened to him?"

Sniffling, she continued. "He'd been walking to the school bus, which was only a block away from the apartment building he and his parents lived in, so they weren't worried about anything happening to him. He had done it countless times before, his parents trusted him, and it wasn't like he was a bad kid. From what his parents told me, he was a bright young boy." A sad smile graced her lips at that. "A- a man had been following him. He grabbed the boy when no one was looking and brought him into the nearest alley where he-" Kate couldn't find it in herself to say it. It was too horrible, but she had to. She gulped, "Where he strangled him to death."

Oh God. Rick pulled Kate in for a hug. He twisted her around and held her tightly, sobbing into her hair as his emotions got the better of him. Kate was crying, too. She grasped onto him just as tightly as he was, unable to let him go. Rick hadn't even been at the scene and he was having trouble holding himself together, he could only imagine how Kate was feeling.

He wished he had been there today. He wished he could've have comforted her. He wished he hadn't had that stupid meeting Gina had made him go to for _Deadly Heat_. He wished a bunch of things.

Kate's voice brought him back to the present. "As soon as I saw him lying there, in the alley, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ended up at the Park; I ran ten blocks without thinking about it. All I could think about was that boy's family. They would never hear him talk, hear him play, or laugh ever again. It made me sick."

She was shaking in his arms, her cheek pressed firmly against his chest. Rick gave her entire body a squeeze, giving her some encouragement.

"I sat on one of the benches and lost it. People were staring and I didn't care. There I was crying out in the open for all to see and the only person I could think of was you." Kate pulled her head back and looked up into Rick's glistening eyes. She was sure hers looked pretty similar. "I wanted to call you, but I knew you'd be held up with meetings all day and I didn't want to bother you. And I-"

"I wish you had called," he confessed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Had I known the hell you went through today, I would have booked it out of those damn meetings as soon as I knew. God, I wish so many things, Kate. But we can't change what happened, not matter how much we want to."

She nodded, eyes cast downward onto his chest. "I know."

"You caught him?"

Another nod. "Yeah, we did. He's put away for life."

"He can't hurt anyone any more, Kate. That son of bitch is finished. And that little boy's parents, I'm sure, are comforted with the fact that the man responsible is paying the price for his sins. They will heal with time, but you- _you,_ Kate- gave that man and woman the closure they needed." Curling a finger, Rick lifted her chin so she was gazing at him, eye-to-eye. "A wise woman once told me: Even on the worst days there's a possibility for joy," he quoted.

Kate smiled softly as she remembered the words she once told him all those months ago. He was right, of course.

Closing the distance between them, she molded her lips to his in a searing kiss. One, he reciprocated right back. Putting everything into that kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

She had been drowning, she was soaked from head to toe in emotions, and Rick had been her dry land. He was her anchor, he kept her afloat and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

_"On the darkest days you have to search for a spot of brightness, on the coldest days you have to seek out a spot of warmth; on the bleakest days you have to keep your eyes onward and upward and on the saddest days you have to leave them open to let them cry. To let them dry. To give them a chance to wash out the pain in order to see fresh and clear once again." -Tahereh Mafi_

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Again, this was very different from anything I've written before so please let me know if you liked it. Until next time.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


End file.
